Проигрыш - только начало
by Efgeta
Summary: Борьба будущего Трибунала с ужасным врагом. Альтернативное развитие вселенной, Au, slash, обсценные слова и насилие
1. Пленение

Они проиграли. Битва, которая должна была стать смыслом их жизни, закончилась горьким поражением. Они не смогли, и теперь.. пожинали плоды своей слабости перед врагом.

Тяжелые, пропитанные унылостью и обреченностью цепи, темнота каменных стен, и враг, стоявший перед ним победителем – такова была видимая реальность.

Враг тенью загораживал тусклый свет снаружи, не давая ни привыкнуть к свету, ни рассмотреть себя в переменчивом, то болезненно ярком, то оборачивающейся масляной чернотой освещении. Но пленник все равно знал, кто стоит перед ним. Кем был враг. Хрипловатый знакомый голос ввинчивался беспощадными словами прямо в сознание.

\- Я не чувствую себя твоим победителем. Остальные давно сломались. Особенно приятно было ломать Чикару. Но ты – почему ты до сих пор..

\- Что ты с ней сделал?

\- О, неужели эмоция злости? – усмехнулась торжествующе тень.

На самом деле в ровном голосе пленника не было ни намека на эмоциональность, только сухость вопроса интересующегося, но тени хотелось надеяться, что он все-таки добился хоть каких-то успехов в.. в том, что хотел.

Тень неторопливо сделала шаг ближе, раздумывая, насколько пленник действительно мог волноваться за всей этой мишурой спокойствия о своих соратниках. Скорее всего, очень сильно. Это радовало, заставляло чувствовать алчную похоть к полной победе, такой близкой и.. иллюзорной.

Тень облизнула губы и раздвинула их в подобии улыбки. А иллюзорной ли?

\- Да... Да-а. На фоне этого раздражающего непонятного спокойствия – удивительно красивая эмоция. Цени – демон заговорил о красоте!

Шреддер, а это был именно он, неприятно рассмеялся, и резко замолк, разглядывая собеседника оценивающим взглядом.

\- В мыслях Ороку я приметил кое-что интересное и мне. Как думаешь, стоит воплотить хрупкую мечту моего сосуда? В благодарность за гостеприимство. Демоны могут быть благодарны. Веришь?

Шреддер отвлеченно убирал мешающую сейчас часть одежды в подтверждение своих слов.

\- Значит, ты хочешь знать, что я сделал с Чикарой..

Слова не подразумевали вопроса. Пленник прикрыл глаза, и ничем больше не выдал охватившую его неприятную неизбежность, когда демон сделал первое прикосновение.

 _Неизвестное время спустя._

*Как вы?*

*Мы проиграли и закованы, в темницах, совершенно без сил, и эта тварюга приходит позлорадствовать и поиздеваться. Как тут можно быть?!*

*Джуто, успокойся, не тебе одному паршиво*

*Чикара.. прости, я так хочу ему сердце вырвать, а он бьет меня ногами.*

Обиженный до глубины души такой несправедливостью, Джуто не успел оборвать так похожую на _жалобу_ мысль. К счастью, собеседникам было не до ошибки гордого соратника.

*Если бы он не доставал каждый день, я бы успела окрепнуть, вырваться и отгызть ему..*

*Чикара!*

*Жалеете?!*

*Нас пожалей! Слушать такое..*

Мысленное начало потасовки, такой обыденной, словно вокруг не было холода и тьмы безнадежности, прервал спокойный голос их «связного».

*Шреддер сказал, что вы сломались.*

Какое-то время было тихо. Соратники переваривали новость. Чикара опомнилась первой. И со злым снисхождением, которое смогла передать даже мысленно, с нажимом убежденно процедила.

*Врет, паршивец. Надеется на глухую заслонку, за тем и рассадил отдельно, чтоб дезу вкатывать.*

*Спасибо Кону, тут его жестоко наебало.*

Джуто подтвердил ее слова обманчиво спокойным тоном, едва сдерживаясь.

*Джуто, ты тоже слова выбирай.*

Встрял последний участник мысленного разговора. И своими словами как хлыстом по застывшей лаве, окончательно вспенил бурлящий характер собеседника. Джуто взорвался.

*А что еще мне делать посоветуешь, ты, ходячий цензор! Хисоми, мне больше нравится, когда ты молча пальцы крутишь!*

*Ты про жесты или драки? А то могу лично тебе выкрутить средний вертикально в обратную сторону!*

Язвительность в тоне уравновешенного Хисоми удивительным образом успокоила Джуто, ответившего так же ядовито, но уже без яростной горчинки.

*Становись в очередь следом за Шреддером. Вертикально.. в руку что ли вогнать?*

Молча слушавшая этот бред и все сильнее закипающая Чикара раздраженно рявкнула.

*Заткнитесь оба, пиздю.. умолкните, в общем! Кон, что ты хотел сказать? Сеанс связи тренируешь или этих вот пи.. придурков послушать от нечего делать захотелось?*

Джуто громко хмыкнул, но промолчал, когда раздраженный рявк на них переменился вежливым мирным вопросом к их общему «связному». Поразительная переменчивость, но он уже успел привыкнуть и даже не возмущаться такой выборочности. Сам не лучше, но он скорее даст вырвать себе язык, чем признается в этом, особенно _Чикаре_.

*У меня есть план.*

Джуто удивленно приподнял бровь, хотя этого все равно никто из собеседников не увидел.

*План? У тебя? Я в деле!*

*Джуто не стал тянуть нервы и строить из себя дорогой товар? Удивлена настолько, что тоже согласна без вопросов.*

*Ах-ты..!*

Опять начинающуюся перебранку резко оборвали спокойным уравновешенным тоном.

*Отлично. Тогда начинайте приготовления. У вас будет время. Теперь будет.*

*И как ты это сделаешь? Шреддер..*

*Я отвлеку его на себя.*

Чикара неверяще фыркнула.

*Почему ты так уверен, что у тебя получится? Не обижайся, но эта тварь методично и похоже по расписанию обходит нас всех, и еще ни разу никого не пропустила.*

*Он считает, что вы уже сломлены. Остается лишь подтолкнуть.*

*Да ну? Если уж мы ему, оказалось, неинтересны, у этого ублюдка _точно_ расписание.*

Язвительность Хисоми Кон то ли не заметил, то ли решил не обращать внимания, ответив разоруживающе прямо и все так же чертовски хладнокровно, словно.. да как обычно, в общем, приметил про себя Джуто.

*Именно.*

*Да кому какое дело, что этому уёбку заняться больше нечем! Но мы же не сломлены нихрена! Он там ошизел от полученной свободы?!*

*Эм, вот я то же самое думаю. Мне он ничего такого не говорил, а этот садист бы своего не упустил.*

Хисоми убавил насмешливого недоверия, но слова все равно прозвучали довольно обидно, для Джуто, во всяком случае. И хотя вопрос озвучен был не ему, промолчать он не смог.

*Может Кону первому сказали, дескать, прощайся с надеждой, как твои соратники уже сделали? А к нам попозже зайдет и скажет то же самое. Может у него не только расписание, но и речь расписана?*

*Хмм, возможно. А может ему с нами общаться действительно неинтересно, слегка помучил молча.. не считая пафоса..*

Чикара пробурчала вполголоса.

«Вообще не затыкается..»

«..и ушел. А с кем он общался в последнее время?»

«...»

Вопрос Хисоми застал врасплох. Тишину на этот раз развеял Джуто.

«Значит, резон в словах Кона есть – наше общество ему наскучило. Кон, почему ты считаешь, что ты ему еще интересен?*

«Дай я догадаюсь - потому что с ним он, как ты там сказал.. общается?»

«Чикара, не язви.»

*Чикара права.*

Который раз начинающуюся перепалку прервало и охладило спокойствие «связного». Джуто скрипнул зубами, когда услышал довольно грубый вопрос непробиваемого во всех смыслах Хисоми.

*С чего такая уверенность?*

*Он сказал, что «не чувствует себя моим победителем. Про вас он так не думает.*

*...*

Опять тишина. Переварить эту новость до конца не получилось ни у кого, только Джуто к потрясению почувствовал странную для окружающих обреченность, пробившуюся в его дальнейших словах.

*А-гга.. ситуация прояснилась. Только вот..*

*..как ты умудрился?!*

Прервавшая его Чикара даже не разозлила своей бесцеремонностью, и Джуто просто продолжил доносить мысль до соратников.

*А, пх, нашла что спросить. Наверное Кон смотрел на него как на пустое место, сидел как у себя дома, и мечтательно улыбался в воображаемый закат прямо перед его офигевшей мордой. Он там кусачки или что там еще, от офига не выроняет временами, или привык уже?*

*Почему мечтательно?*

Легкое удивление, проскользнувшее в тоне Кона показалось Джуто манной небесной. А Чикаре ударом обуха по затылку показалась сама такая верная догадка ее невыносимого оппонента. Не скрываемо громко она недовольно переспросила.

*Этот кретин угадал?! Джуто, как? Я думала, что ты дар речи потерял, как я с Хисоми, от шока, а ты, оказывается, считаешь это самим собой разумеющимся?!*

Джуто пожал плечами, на этот раз мысленно, потому что пошевелиться на самом деле ему было затруднительно. Кона он знал лучше остальных, и считал не от мира сего не без оснований, поэтому Джуто лишь раздраженно проговорил, отрезая все дальнейшие расспросы.

*Удивительней было б, если б он нормальным пленником оказался.*

*Ладно, материть или входить в отчаяние – не совсем то, но это..*

*Да, это как-то.. несерьезно..*

Джуто беззлобно усмехнулся в ответ на потрясение соратников.

*Привыкайте. Когда мы отсюда выберемся и разберемся.. с проблемой, нам обещали уютный храмик на всех. Мне вас всех придется терпеть. Я уже начал привыкать, берите пример.*

*Хм.*

*Да, бревно, _уже_ начал.*

*На вас не то что привычки, адаптации с эволюцией не хватит.*

Джуто, чувствуя бурлящую ярость от невыносимого, вопиющего непочтения от Хисоми, не смог сдержаться.

*Что? Бревно, ты что сейчас вя..*

*Джуто!*

*..Ты.. ты чего так орешь, дура зеленая?!*

Неожиданно спокойная, не ответившая на оскорбление Джуто, Чикара прервала ссору.

*Джуто, с чего ты так уверен в плане Кона? Ты же вечно смотришь на него как на полудурка. И зовешь соответственно. Я не понимаю, как ты при этом можешь быть так в нем уверен.*

*Вошь зеленая распищалась.*

Ответил недовольно, но на этот раз сдержанно Джуто. На краю разговора хмыкнул Хисоми.

*Чикара, тебя обломали, для Джуто полудурок, это почти уважение.*

*Правильно говоришь, бревно немое.*

*У меня обет молчания.*

*Тебе просто из драк не вылезать надоело. Жаль, что на мыслеслова не распространяется твой грошовый обет.*

*А мне не жаль. Ты же специально делаешь вид, что мои жесты не замечаешь.*

*Еще бы я не делал, у тебя половина жестов – явные издевки, а вторая половина – скрытые издевки. Даже морда кирпичом – и та одна сплошная издевка.*

*У самого не лучше, еще и штукатуркой покрытая.»

*Ах-ты..!*

Почти вежливую перепалку прервало набирающее громкость рычание.

*Рррр... Взываю к голосу вашего разума – хватит трепаться о всякой хрени, мы здесь не для этого!*

Хисоми заражающе умиротворенно мысленно кивнул и спокойно, словно не было только что накаляющейся обстановки, проговорил.

*Мысленный разговор – вещь все-таки отменная. В реальности давно бы летели зубы. Хм, или оторванные конечности.*

*Да, с вшой спорить лучше на расстоянии.. тут все так цивилизованно, на одних словах.*

*И все за счет невозможности врезать. А еще говорят, что молчание – золото. Вот физически мы сейчас молчим, а на деле зубы не летят, потому что мы еще и на расстоянии. Вывод: золото – это расстояние.*

В философию соратников осторожными и где-то даже сожалеющими словами встряла Чикара.

*Хисоми, я знаю, по чему тебя сегодня бил Шреддер. А ты, Джуто..»

«Вошь, не встревай в научный диспут. Я вот не согласен с этой формулировкой. Консенсус проведем? Причем к этой поговорке зубы, если..*

*Рррраа!..*

А вот теперь точно были бы травмы, отметил про себя Джуто, пока Хисоми гасил вспышку неконтролируемой ярости, которую они сами же и вызвали.

*Ээ, ладно, Чикара, тише. О чем был разговор? У меня, простите, небольшое сотрясение.*

*Рр.. Заметила уже. Кон обещал нам передышку, кратко говоря. Кон, ты еще тут вообще?*

*Здесь он, вошь. Иначе как бы я вас, насекомое с бревном, слышал.*

Уже больше меланхоличное, чем эмоциональное оскорбление от соратника, Чикара, к своему удивлению, восприняла почти спокойно. Действительно что ли привыкать стала?

*Джуто, ты достал. Тренируй свое чувство превосходства на Шреддере. А то ты на нас оттягиваешься, а ему ничего не достается, вон, аж заскучал, по словам Кона.*

*Раздавлю.*

Мрачно пообещал Джуто в ответ на эту удачную и _правдивую_ подколку.

*Вы закончили?*

*Да. Что ж, насчет восстановления – у меня вот впридачу к бо-бо в черепушке еще нога под интересным углом расположена, я на ней телекинез тренирую, потому что руками выпрямить не могу. А у вас?*

Бодро отчитался Кону Хисоми. Джуто нехотя продолжил.

*У демона никакой фантазии, мне тоже костяшки восстанавливать. Если снова не переломают, то можно в этот раз и постараться сложить их поправильней.*

*Я тебе их потом еще раз переломаю, если сложишь неправильно. Считай это услугой заранее, Джуто.*

*Вшу простить не можешь? Может муравей престижней будет для тебя? Или _термит_?*

*Ррр.. ну что ты, разве мне нужен повод тебе, как вы тут обсуждали, что-нибудь сломать?*

От язвительности в тоне прямой и смертельной как топор Чикары, стало не по себе. И не только Джуто.

*Чикара шутит. Мне страшно.*

*Умолкни, Хисоми, от клички Бревно все равно не отмажешься, пока Джуто не надоест.*

*...*

Снова тишина. Ссориться устали, понял Джуто. Чикара деловито спросила, заканчивая исчерпавший себя диалог.

*Сколько у нас будет дней?*

*Сколько получится.*

*Очень обнадеживает.*

Для проформы проворчал Джуто усталой саркастичностью.

*Связь закончена.*

Кон открыл глаза. Снова камера. Цепи, холод, боль, кровавые пятна, рванье, когда-то бывшее одеждой, плотный стальной затхлый запах в воздухе. План вошел в действие. Победить необходимо. Любой ценой.

Мысль прервалась.

\- Знаешь, - раздался со скрипом двери насмешливый голос, - Мне даже понравилось. Мысли бывшего хозяина этого тела – особая пряность во имя процесса. Это не как с Чикарой, усмирять ее не приносит такого удовольствия. Для женщин это естественно, такова их натура. Я хотел и с Джуто, если его отмыть, то тоже может будет вполне ничего. Да и огрызается он еще. Но это было бы не так, как с тобой. Значит, дело не в том, что этот вид подчинения мне нравится. Дело в тебе. И я намерен убедиться в этом еще раз.

Пленник непроизвольно дернулся, когда Шреддер провел когтистой перчаткой по коже, оставляя царапины.

\- Мне нравится уже то, как ты теперь смотришь на меня, - вкрадчиво прошептал демон, прижимая своим весом к стене, - Смотришь на меня, а я вижу наконец-то что-то похожее на страх.


	2. Освобождение

Связи все не было. Пленники, каждый в своей камере оторванный от остальных, напряженно ждали, готовые и истерзанные ожиданием.

*Как слышно?*

*КОН!*

Джуто неудобно кашлянул вслух, когда его мысленный вопль облегчения слился с двумя. Чикара нарушенными формальностями не страдала, она продолжила возмущенный вопль, напомнив Джуто, что все их три возгласа были различны по эмоциям – хотя радостный тон Хисоми его скорее настораживал, чем раздражал. Чему радоваться, если все только начинается?

*Ксо, ты забыл, что без согласовки мы не можем начать атаку?! Где ты прохлаждался?!*

Невозмутимость «связного» никуда не делась, как и привычка сразу переходит к делу.

*Вы успели собраться с силами?*

Чикара умудрилась нетерпеливо заорать так громко, что у Джуто заложило уши.

*Я давно готова! Цепи разлетятся в момент! Стена не устоит!*

*В этот раз ему не победить! Передышка, пусть и ненадолго, но кое-что мне увеличило.*

Джуто сказал это со скрытым хвастовством, совершенно не подумав о двойственности фразы. За время восстановления его объем духовной энергии претерпел существенные изменения в _лучшую_ сторону, что в свою очередь чудесно сказалось на его возможностях. Обычно владение физическими объектами подразумевало под собой оттачивание физических, а не духовных способностей, но Джуто умудрился выйти на новый план, где не слишком тренированное сейчас тело перестало быть недостатком в применении прирожденного таланта к оружию. Кратко говоря, будучи недолеченным колченогим, с порванными мышцами, слепым калекой на данный момент, Джуто не перестал быть смертельно опасным противником, а его сила и умения даже возросли в сравнении с «дотюремным» уровнем. Физический пункт перестал быть необходимым, а правило «оружие – продолжение тебя», приобрело новый смысл. А все благодаря увеличенному чи и контролю над ним! Джуто не терпелось показать соратникам свое новое оружие, он ощущал его присутствие, как мать чувствует еще нерожденное дитя, и буквально слышал, как оружие требует выпустить его в мир, дать искупаться в первой крови, поразить врага. Они отлично сработаются.

Его внутреннюю похвалу самому себе прервал ехидный комментарий Хисоми.

*Явно не мозг.*

Обуреваемое восхищение самим собой не пробило даже раздражение к соратнику. А вот Чикара оказалась недовольна.

*Хисоми, ты не бревно, а наглый паразит. Мысленные разговоры не для тебя.*

*О, родственная мысль. Хисоми, нас теперь двое, бойся.*

Джуто неожиданно благодушно закопал топор войны, но этого никто не оценил. Хисоми мысленно махнул головой.

*Джуто, свянь. Чикара, ты сама постоянно материшься и всех грозишься поубивать.*

*Зато не обнаглеваю!*

*Согласен.*

*Ух-ты, Джуто согласился с вошью.*

*Не называй так сестру мою по родственным мыслям.*

*Повышение или мести испугался?*

*Я опустил планку своей оценки окружающих, с которыми мне предстоит соседствовать.*

Хисоми продолжал копать себе могилу, и до откапывания свеже закопанного топора оставались считанные сантиметры. Ехидство тихого соратника тоже явно вышло на новый план бытия и чувствовалось буквально кожей.

*О, а я тогда кто? Брат? Отец? Наставник?*

*Свянь, бревно, ты меня и в нирване раздражать будешь.*

Готовящего финальную шпильку в ответ Хисоми прервал Кон.

*Вы справитесь втроем?*

*...*

Холодная, расчетливая, ведомая разумом, а не подавляющая его, обжигающая ярость стала заполнять возникшую в разговоре пустоту. Возникшую алую пелену перед глазами Джуто размыло с утробным, полным абсолютно такой же ярости, воплем Чикары.

*Что эта тварь с тобой сделала?!*

*Акцентировала на меня все свое внимание, как и было запланировано.*

Невозмутимость «связного» не смогло пригасить осознание, что _на самом деле_ означал план, помогший им восстановиться. Почему они не подумали, какая будет цена!? Почему не подумал он..? Чикара явно была того же мнения, беспомощность и злость на саму себя сквозили неприкрыто в сорванных, сбитых словах протеста.

*Но.. но..*

*Я вытащу ему глаза, откушу пальцы, размажу в глазных яблоках, по одному протолкаю в кишки, вспорю брюхо, вытащу и повешу на..*

Мертвенный, без единой ехидинки, монолог Хисоми оборвался на полуслове.

*Успокойтесь. Победа обусловлена малой ценой.*

*Как ты можешь так говорить?!*

*Чикара, заткнись! Кон, насколько все плохо?*

Джуто лихорадочно перебирал варинты, сопоставлял на периферии новый план и старался подавлять уже вырывающееся из него вместе с оружием желание начать действовать. Пока подавлял, еще несколько секунд, максимум пару минут, и.. одним демоном станет меньше, он об этом _позаботится_.

*Сражаться не смогу.*

*С твоим пофигизмом, прости, возвышенностью над тленом и бытием, мне это ничего не говорит. Открой мне свой разум.*

*Джуто..*

*Открой, кому говорю!... Т.. ТВАРЬ!*

Джуто больно прикусил язык, чтоб не заорать на самом деле. Он только что познал новый уровень всеобъемлющей ярости. Казалось, сама его сила получила возможность крошить одним своим прикосновением все преграды, настолько горячим стал воздух вокруг него, а цепи ощутимо звякнули и надорвались изнутри. Но он смог сдержаться. Еще не время. Чикара его усилий не заметила, она возмущенно, вкупе ко всем остальным раздражителям, обматерила его в ответ.

*Джуто! я чуть не оглохла! Ааа, аа? Ааа-а.. Плять, как в ушах может звенеть, если разговор мысленный?..*

Хисоми льдисто и настойчиво спросил.

*Что Шреддер сделал? Джуто? Кон?*

*Неважно.*

Джуто не был согласен с ответом «связного», но он хотел, чтоб ему _не помешали_. Чем меньше знают Чикара и Хисоми, тем больше шансов успеть добраться до демона первым. Хисоми в свою очередь даже при своем незнании подробностей не собирался отдавать эту честь соратнику.

*Я. Его. Убью.*

*На этом и стоим. В очереди. Я первая.*

*С какого такого?*

*А ты очередь ломания пальцев возглавил, забыл? И вообще молчи, как дереву и подобает.*

*Угадай, какой жест я сейчас скрутил! Нашлась, Джуто номер два!*

*Кто бы говорил! Ехидна немая! Тролль!*

Джуто даже не почувствовал раздражения от этого пустопорожнего переговора. Соратники как могут приходят в себя, что немаловажно для предстоящей битвы. И он может спустить это на тормозах. В этот раз. Он прервал их, сухо и негромко.

*Хисоми, Чикара, хватит. Кон?*

*Начинаем?*

*Ррр! Начинаем!*

*Подождите. Постарайтесь не убить Року.*

Джуто не поверил ушам, мозгу, душе, чем там схватывалась эта мысленная связь. Им не сделать..

*ЧТО?! Это после того, что он сделал?!*

*Джуто, виновен Шреддер. Року тоже пленник, только в собственном теле. Он наш соратник и пятый трон его, помнишь?*

Джуто определенно не чувствовал ни согласия, ни упора на их прошлое. Для него Року уже не существовало, был только демон. Чикара тоже так думала.

*Я бы с искренней скорбью на его сидушку урну с пеплом поставила. Честно. Со всеми почестями.*

*Проголосуем может?*

*Хисоми..*

*Ладно, ладно, Кон, мы поняли. Хисоми придумал, как убить Шреддера. Тело специально трепать не станем, так и быть. Но чего мне это будет стоить!*

*Чикара, помни, что..*

*Да, да. Року и мой друг, хоть я его морду и до этого не выносила.*

Джуто, не в силах держать мысль, что демона придется убивать аккуратно, перевел внимание на обычный раздражающий фактор, то есть существование в разговоре Чикары. Он буркнул нарочито зло и намеренно.

*Ты всех не выносила.*

*И не говори, что теперь нас всех любишь, пожалей мой рассудок.*

Язвительность Хисоми, которому тоже явно была разрядка, оказалась на руку. Чикара обиженно засопела, оказавшаяся под двойным обстрелом.

*Вы!.. кто бы говорил, а?*

*Чикара никого не выматерила? Или я не расслышал?*

*Джуто, резко серьезничаем и мы. Приступаем?*

*Приступаем!*

Уже не сдерживая силу, Джуто ощутил, как крошатся ставшие ломкими цепи. На периферии сознания он слышал, как что-то подобное происходит и у других. Руку колола и жгла нетерпеливая, требующая своего, выпущенная в мир смертельная тяжесть.

Терпкое ожидание битвы подошло к концу. Настал момент действовать.

*Удачи.. связь.. прер..*

Три взрыва оглушающе слились в один, пугая черной аурой намерения _убить_. Демон в человеческом сосуде вздрогнул, но в следующее мгновение предвкушающе проступила улыбка на тонких губах. Его игрушки позвали поиграть. Раунд два? На что они рассчитывают, эти смертные? Что же, по-крайней мере, скуке на время придет конец.

Демону еще предстояло узнать, что за время пребывания в неволе, его игрушки перестали быть обычными смертными.


End file.
